Celestial Serenade
by ScuraRose
Summary: After the Volturi Invasion of Forks, life resumes for the Cullen Family. Renesmee is getting older everyday and some pivotal choices need to be made. Post Breaking Dawn. Continuation Story. Bella/Edward ; Jacob/Renesmee. Please R/R!
1. Bella's Foreword

**Stephenie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all characters (except for my originals).**

**I own a very lost copy of Boondock Saints II and I'm very upset about it.**

* * *

**Foreword ~ (Bella)**

I sat on the floor of my enormous closet, surrounded by garment bags and so many clothes that each person in a third world country would be able to have an outfit. In front of me was a white garment bag, barely opened. The air caught in my throat and my eyes pricked like I wanted to sob deeply. I was thankful that I was alone. Edward, along with Renesmee and Jacob, had gone hunting. I was pulling a 'Charlie' . Edward had called it sulking. I would call it being nostalgic. The smell was astounding. The last time this dress had been worn, I was human. Heaven knows how many times I had blushed that night, and my human scent lingered gently on the soft satin. I stood up and laid the fabric across my body like a preview. Soon, this dress would no longer be mine. Tonight, Renesmee was trying it on. It would fit. It would be my daughter's wedding dress. In only one short month, my baby would no longer be a Cullen. She would be Renesmee Carlie Black, wife of Jacob. My Jacob. My Lover. My Son.


	2. Years Gone By

**Stephenie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga. **

**I own my original characters. And a bottle of stale water.**

* * *

**Chapter One – "Years Gone By" (Bella)**

As predicted by Nahuel, Renesmee matured to around the age of 17-20 years old in about six and a half years. We couldn't pinpoint it exactly. She could be older than me. She could be younger than me. She was often asked if I was her sister. She didn't like that very much, but I was pleased with the compliment.

When she was around 8 years old, Jacob had asked Edward for Renesmee's hand. Edward, unable to deny their imprinting and Jacob's undying loyalty to our daughter, gave Jacob his blessing… behind my back. One night, shortly afterwards, on a hunting trip, Edward told me.

"Bella, I have something to tell you." I stopped running and breathing in the same moment to stare at my 17 year old husband. I was expecting it. No wonder why he took me so far into the forest. I couldn't help it. "Bella, Jacob asked for Renesmee's hand in marriage, and I gave him my blessing." I screeched, "She's EIGHT, Edward! EIGHT YEARS OLD. And you gave Jacob Black permission to marry OUR daughter without asking ME, YOUR WIFE of EIGHT YEARS if it was okay?" My tantrum was immediately settled as his arms nestled me closely, "Now love, I gave him permission but I was not unreasonable. Yes, she is eight now. He can propose at ten. She'll be married no younger than thirteen. We compromised. I'm not sure if Renesmee will be thrilled with it, but it's the best I could manage without wanting to kill the poor boy who pledged his love for not only my vampire loving wife, but our half-vampire half-human daughter as well. There is no one else in the world for Jacob Black to love. Remember, Bella? You said it yourself. Jacob belongs to Renesmee. He is destined to be part of our family, as awkward as it may be, as our son-in-law." I relaxed, barely. "Jacob will be twenty-nine years old if he marries Nessie at thirteen. Additionally, from what Carlisle and I calculated, Nessie's "age", taken her growth rate and whatnot, is estimated around twenty-five if they are wed while she is biologically thirteen." I pondered this for a moment, looked in Edward's eyes, and shrugged. "I suppose you're correct." "Need I remind you, Bella love, that you married someone ninety-one years your senior?" he grinned mischeviously, kissing my neck softly. What came from my throat was a half giggle and half growl. "I hate it when you're right, Edward Anthony. I absolutely hate it." He kissed me feverishly so I would forget my childish fit and we could continue with the hunt.

The beautiful Cullen house was a revolving door. Jasper and Alice travelling here, Rosalie and Emmett going there, Nessie going to La Push ; nobody was ever all home at the same time. Carlisle and Esme had moved to Alaska because all of their children were old enough now and Carlisle couldn't keep up the age charade. They lived near the Denalis so we spoke with them often. As expected, Garrett was one of our new Denali cousins, having fallen in love with the electrifying Kate. They had come to visit recently and surprised everyone (except for Edward and Alice, of course) with the news of their engagement. Most all of our allies, our witnesses for the Volturi invasion, had come to visit from time to time. As promised, Edward, Renesmee, Jacob, Alice, and Jasper and I had gone to the Amazon to visit Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri. Zafrina deeply loved Nessie like her own child and promised to be at her wedding, at Renesmee's asking. Jacob didn't seem to mind and actually got along with the wild women. We also checked on Nahuel, to find him living happily with Huilen and his sisters whose names were Tali, Kailura, and Seiane. We were pleased to find out that the Volutri had destroyed Nahuel's father, Joham, after he had created Seiane. Aro saw the innocence in Nahuel's sisters and spared their lives. We travelled to Europe, this time with Carlisle and Esme in tow to visit the Irish coven and to find Alistair because no one had. Alice had found him, hidden in a small pub in a ruddy little English town called Ramsgate. Carlisle explained to him the outcome of the Volturi invasion of Forks, and Alistair was vastly relieved that he no longer had to hide, which he had been doing for seven years. We found Charles and Makenna as well. They were pleased to see us under good conditions.

My father had come to terms with the freakish world he lived in, but he loved every single moment with his precious granddaughter Renesmee. The rate of her growth frightened and astounded him, but Carlisle had found some rare genetic disorder in one of his fat medical books that explained her rapid growth to an extent. I was suddenly glad Charlie wasn't fond of reading. Always nearby Charlie was my new step-mother, Sue. The werewolves Mom with the vampire's Dad. Yes, Leah was now my step-sister, and Seth was my step-brother. Seth was elated to be related to Edward, but it still irked Leah. She was very civil and even at times, seemed to enjoy being with our family. It was weird, but very nice to have Sue know exactly what was going on while Charlie remained in the dark about the reality of his daughter's life. Charlie had married Sue four years after Edward and I married. It was a small civil wedding in which all their children (being myself, Edward, Leah, Seth, and Renesmee) were present for it. So was most of the wolf pack. Most surprisingly of all, so was my mother, Renee, and her husband, Phil. When Nessie was 27 months, Renee had met the new Bella and my 'adopted' daughter Renesmee. Unlike Charlie, she was oddly keen to the supernatural and had an inkling about it. She took it amazingly well when Jacob, once again, supplied his red herring for my mother. She echoed Charlie's own words to Jacob, "Does Bella turn into an animal as well?" and Jacob was, well, Jacob and used the same cocky words, "She wishes she was that awesome!" Renee was not immune to my lovable daughter. Though, she too, was shocked by her advanced skills, Grandma Renee spoiled her darling Nessie every single chance she could.

Renesmee spent day after day after day with Jacob. Be it at the Cullen house, La Push, or even our tiny little cottage (that Jake could barely fit in which caused many giggles from me), Nessie was safe. Nessie was happy. So was Jacob. The pack was well. Nearly everyone had imprinted and married, or was waiting to at least. Sam and Emily were wed first, with Jacob's imprint, Renesmee, and Quil's imprint, Claire, as flowergirls. Paul was the best man, followed by Jared, Jacob, Quil, and Embry. The original six, they called themselves. In a shocking twist of fate, Leah served as Emily's maid of honor. But Leah really didn't pay much attention to Sam or Emily. Her eyes were always nearly transfixed on a dark skinned, dark haired, light eyed young twenty-something named Daniel Faithlin. Soon after Jared and Kim's wedding, then Rosalie and Emmett's (which had a surprising showing of werewolves), Danny announced that he would be marrying Leah Clearwater. Leah, who was almost never happy, was truly one of the best people to be around, now that she had the purest undying love from Danny. She all but forgot Sam and her had ever been an item. She was happy, a brand new Leah. She loved Nessie so she was in close proximity a lot of the time. She still served as Jacob's Beta. Seth had imprinted as well, on a gorgeous modelesque girl named Brandi Ann Kaymos. Brandi Ann was from a different tribe that was rumored to carry a shape-shifter gene. Seth joked constantly about what shape their child would eventually take. Since both Danny and Brandi Ann were going to be part of the secret lives of the Quileutes, they were personally introduced to the 'cold ones' after the tale concluded. Emmett and I, along with the originals of Carlisle, Edward, Esme, and Rosalie, stood there as Danny and Brandi Ann took in that not only werewolves existed, but vampires did too. We explained to them ourselves that we were 'good' vampires who fed on animals and that's why we had golden eyes. We told them that evil human killing vampires had crimson eyes and Jake shouted, "We've got to kill some of those bad bloodsuckers!" while high fiving Paul and Seth. Nessie glared at him and he whispered, "You know I didn't mean your family, sweetie. It happened before you were born." She smile and snuggled back into his arms.

Nessie was now twelve and somebody's fiancée. Jacob Black's fiancée, to be exact. Once again, Alice, with some help from Esme, was an unstoppable force of nature, planning two distinct weddings. A werewolf/human wedding and a vampire wedding was Renesmee's wish. She had invited all of those who had helped us during the Volturi invasion and most all of them were coming to support my hybrid daughter's marriage to a werewolf. Alice had shown her dress after dress since Nessie was more contemporary than I, but Nessie insisted that she wished to wear my wedding dress to both weddings. Edward and I spoke at length and decided that Nessie was right in having two weddings because most of the other vampires that would be in attendance weren't vegetarians like us and our Denali cousins. Jacob showed minimal resistance because what Renesmee Carlie wanted from him, Renesmee Carlie got. "Two weddings it is!" he'd shouted. Edward chuckled in a short aside to me, "Lucky us, we get to pay for two weddings." Nessie's hearing was as keen as a vampires. "Dad." "Sorry, sweetie. Just saying something to your mother." Nessie had walked over and put her hand on his cheek, made a face, turned to grab Jacob's hand and walked outside. Edward looked stunned. "What did she show you?" I asked worriedly. He smiled gently and pointed to a picture on the mantle. The picture of Edward, Renesmee, and myself when Nessie was only 2 weeks old was fresh in my mind as my eyes pricked again at the thought. "She will always be our baby, but it's time to let her go." He hugged me tight as I smiled through dry sobs of happiness, knowing that my child would be forever loved. "There is no one else for Renesmee Cullen to love. Jacob Black has her heart."


	3. Lucky Thirteen

**Chapter 2 "Lucky Thirteen" (Bella)**

Edward and I took our time walking to the Cullen house from our meadow. We relaxed and talked about Nessie's upcoming nuptials and discussed our gift for our daughter. We were a good two-hundred yards out from the house when Edward began to laugh.

"What is so funny, mister?" I prodded him.

"Listen, love." He grinned as he cocked his head towards the house.

"Nessie! You're unbelievable. You're having two weddings and want to wear the same exact dress to both?" Alice screeched, her sweet voice like the cooing of a mother to her child.

"Yes, I do, Aunt Alice! They're both my weddings! I can do what I want and what I want is to wear my mother's dress!" Nessie shot back in a musical soprano voice. Though argumentative, it sounded like she was singing the most beautiful aria.

I stifled a giggle and felt honored in the same moment. Just as stubborn as me. I was proud.

"All of your family, the Denali clan, and most of the werewolves will be at both, Nessie. Why not some variety? You could wear a very cute sundress at the Human/Wolf Wedding. After all, you are getting married at First Beach. Weren't you wearing a sundress when Jacob proposed?" Alice argued.

"Well, yes… I was. But that really doesn't matter, Aunt Alice! I will look just as beautiful in my mom's wedding dress at First Beach as I will here for the Vampire wedding." Nessie whined quietly.

"Nessie, I'm just trying to give you some options. You'll be married on First Beach on the thirteenth of October. You'll probably get sand on your mother's dress unless I hem it, so it really won't be the same anyways. Then, on the 31st, you'll be married here, just like your parents were. I'd love for you to wear your Mom's dress for the Vampire wedding, but I think it might be more practical to wear something shorter for the Human/Wolf wedding. Please, I have three other options. I promise, promise, promise that you will wear your Mom's dress. Just at least try them on for the First Beach wedding, pretty pretty please? You love me, don't you?" Alice pulled the guilt trip on my daughter.

"Ugh! Why do you always do that?" Nessie protested.

Edward and I were standing quietly next to the back door when Edward finally put an end to the bickering between his favorite sister and his only daughter.

"Your Aunt Alice is terribly annoying when she wants something, princess. She pulled the same thing on your mother when she found out we were going to elope in Las Vegas. You know the result of that, sweetpea." Edward informed Nessie.

"Daddy!" Nessie giggled. "Mom, did she really guilt trip you?"

"Yes, she really did. Sat on her new Porsche moping, she did, and asked me the very same thing. I gave in, though. But it wasn't the worst decision of my life. I may actually forgive her soon." I winked at Alice then smiled lovingly at my gorgeous baby.

My Renesmee was breathtaking. Her bronze curls were in a loose ponytail that hung to her thighs with stray ringlets framing her face. Her face was heart-shaped like mine, with Edward's chiseled nose, chin, cheeks, and ears. Her face held my chocolate brown eyes and my misshapen human lips. She was five feet, seven inches tall. Her body was sleek and statuesque, but had amazing curves that I never in my life, mortal or immortal, ever dreamed of possessing. Her complexion was peaches and cream with a soft, radiant glow. She was an angel on Earth, and somehow, my biological child. Her beauty came from her glorious father, I had argued one night, but I lost that argument, eight Cullens to one.

"Momma, should I listen to Aunt Alice?" Nessie inquired, her lower lip pouting ever so slightly.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Aunt Alice has an eye for these sorts of things." I giggled softly, smiling at smug sister-in-law. "But if you want to wear my dress to both weddings, your father and I have absolutely no objections. Both weddings are both your day, Nessie. However, it wouldn't really kill you to try the other dresses on though. You might actually find that your Aunt Alice is right." I nodded gently, running my fingers through my daughter's silk mane.

"I've seen them, Nessie. There is one I know you'll absolutely love. I really want to see it on you. All of them, but the one in particular would be perfect for First Beach!" Rosalie suddenly appeared, siding with Alice, of course. If anybody could get Nessie to budge, it would be her Aunt Rosalie.

Nessie brightened up almost immediately. "Really? Oh, alright, Aunt Alice! I'll try them on. But just try them on. If I pick one, great for us. If I don't, promise to drop it?" Nessie eyed Alice warily.

"Cross my heart, hope to hide under a rock for a century!" Alice sang triumphantly, as she smiled conspiratorially at Rosalie.

Edward shook his head, smiling his crooked smile at a joke I seemed to be missing. Emmett and Jasper joined us then.

"There's my beautiful Ness! If looks could kill, that dog would have been dead a long time ago!" Emmett boomed while joyfully taking Nessie, light as a feather, in his arms and twirling her around before setting her back on the ground, slightly dizzied.

"Not nice, Uncle Emmett!" She swatted at him playfully. "He'll be your nephew-in-law soon, so you better get used to him!" she warned.

"Ness, Jacob was around for about two years before you were born. I'm used to the mutt by now." He grinned, knowing his little insults would fuel Nessie's fire.

"Emmett, apologize." Edward snapped, obviously hearing that his brother had upset his daughter. "Now."

Emmett walked back over to Nessie and put his arms around her gently. "I'm kidding, little one. He makes you happy and that is all that matters. Don't cry. I'm sorry, pumpkin."

I looked at my daughter's face and I could smell her salty tears. What I wouldn't give to rip Emmett apart right now. I hated when Nessie took his joking seriously.

"It's okay. I'm just sensitive." Nessie sniffled. Emmett looked to Edward to make sure she was telling the truth. Edward gave a slight nod before Emmett gave her another squeeze with a whispered, "Sorry, kid. I love you too much, you know that? Even if you're a freaky glow-in-the-dark hybrid." He chortled.

Nessie's laugh rang out soothingly. I looked at Jasper and he smiled gingerly.

"I love you too, you Gigantovampisaurus Rex! And you call me a freak of nature!" She teased, back to her normal Nessie self. It was their little joke between each other ever since she was a little girl. I mouthed "Thanks" to Jasper, who nodded in reply.

"Renesmee!" shouted Esme. "There's my beautiful grandbaby! Boy, you're getting old!" she enthused.

"Nana Esme! Papa Carlisle! You made it! Daddy told me there was a bad storm and you might not come." Nessie admitted.

"How in the world could we miss our beautiful granddaughter's 13th birthday, Nessie? Not a chance in the world! If we couldn't get a flight out, we would run all the way back here, just to see you!" Carlisle beamed while hugging his only grandchild.

"Oh Nessie!" a sweet female voice rang.

"Aunt Tanya! Aunt Kate! Uncle Garrett! Aunt Carmen! Uncle Eleazar!" Nessie shouted as they all walked down the stairs. She bolted to hug them all. "What a wonderful surprise!"

"When Carlisle and Esme told us, we knew we couldn't miss it either! Happy 13th birthday, Nessie!" Kate grinned as she handed her a stack of boxes.

"You shouldn't have! I can't believe you're all here!" Nessie elated. Just as she was setting the boxes down, I heard two cars and footsteps. Nessie heard them as well. She dashed to the door and flung it open to see her Grandpa Charlie, Grandma Sue, Uncle Seth, Aunt Leah, and their fiancées, Brandi Ann and Danny.

Nessie gaped with tears in her eyes. "Grandpa!" She ran down the stairs and put Charlie in a vice grip. I felt a flood of emotions as I saw the sweet embrace of my human dad and his half vampire granddaughter. Edward took my hand, smiling so sweetly, having orchestrated everybody that he knew Nessie loved here for this joyous occasion.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were busy at work, behind the distracted Nessie, hanging a "Happy Birthday" garland, setting up gifts, and an extravagant cake.

Nessie walked hand-in-hand with my dad, who walked the same way with my step-mother, Sue. "You think I'd forget my Nessie's birthday? Especially since she's going to be a married lady so soon?" his smile crinkled his aging face as he wrapped his arm around Nessie's shoulders. "Where is that crazy man of yours, Ness?" he asked, his eyes searching for Jacob.

"Speak of the devil." Emmett gestured towards the open glass doors to a shaggy Jacob, pulling on a wrinkled dress shirt, fresh from phasing. He stopped right by the back door and pulled something from the ground. He held a silvery box in his hands.

"Happy Birthday, Renesmee Carlie." He whispered happily as she pranced over to him and pulled him into a loving embrace. They kissed briefly and pulled away before Edward could unnecessarily clear his throat. "Thank you, Jake." She nuzzled her nose with his, giggling.

Edward had corralled the group into an uneven semi-circle of the Denali clan, the Cullen clan, the humans, and the werewolves. In the middle were Jacob and Nessie. He cleared his throat to get everybody's attention.

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight. Our Denali cousins, wonderful to see you. Mom and Dad, so great of you to come to celebrate with us. Charlie and Sue, we are absolutely blessed to have you share in this. Seth, Brandi Ann, Leah, and Danny, as part of our new family, this means so much to us and to Nessie.

"As you know, Renesmee is turning thirteen. A milestone in her accelerated life. But this event only foreshadows what is to come. In a month, we'll be celebrating yet another momentous occasion in Renesmee's amazing life. On October Thirteenth, Nessie Cullen will become the new Mrs. Renesmee Carlie Black.

"For thirteen years, Bella and I, along with you all, have cared for and loved Renesmee. But one person has gone above and beyond. The love that this person has shown for our daughter is something otherworldly and I couldn't be prouder to have him be my… well, son-in-law. Jacob, welcome to our family. I know you will take wonderful and amazing care of our Nessie.

"But we will have time to celebrate the wedding in a month. Tonight, we celebrate Renesmee. Happy 13th birthday, Princess. Your mother and I love you so very much." Edward hugged a wet cheeked Nessie and kissed her forehead.

She touched his face and they put their heads together in one of their private moments. I was jealous that Edward could have this conversation, but proud of my talented daughter and her love for us. Nessie reached out for me and pulled me in as well. She showed us snippets of her life, from the first moment she saw Edward and I (me, the haggard dying human), to seeing Jacob, to playing with her family, Jacob's proposal, the wedding plans, all the way up to a few minutes ago, seeing everybody arrive. Edward, Nessie, and I were locked in on each other in this loving embrace. After about a minute or so, Nessie pulled back and whispered, "Now you know, you are the best parents anybody could ever have."

I looked at my daughter, touched her face, and smiled. "I love you too, Renesmee. More than my own life. But now, it's time to party." I laughed as we turned to everyone and enjoyed this beautiful occasion, celebrating my little nudger's birthday.

Rosalie suddenly took my hand, seeming to be choking back her silent tears. "I know. I know." I whispered so low that only she could hear me. "I can't believe it either. Thank you, Rosalie. For everything. For Nessie." She squeezed my hand gently. "I love you too, Bella sis. And you're welcome." I wrapped my arm around my sister-in-law Rosalie while holding Edward's hand, watching Nessie chatter away happily. Life is good. No… great.


	4. Vertigo Of Life

**I Do Not Own Twilight.**

**Eclipse was amazing. R/R please!**

**

* * *

Chapter Three – "Vertigo Of Life" (Renesmee)**

What a hectic few months. I still couldn't get over the fact that he's still calling me Mrs. Black. I married Jacob, not once, but twice in October. Our human friendly wedding was October Thirteenth at First Beach. Aunt Alice had won the argument about my mother's dress, no thanks to Aunt Rosalie. I wore a gorgeous white tulle and silk sundress. I looked albino next to Jacob in our wedding photos on the beach. We had an amazing first honeymoon at Isle Esme, thanks to Nana Esme and Papa Carlisle. We flew back from Rio de Janeiro on October Twenty-Eighth to prepare for our not-so-vegetarian Vampire wedding. All of my friends who had helped my family defeat the Volturi for me were in attendance. It was so nice to be supported by vampires and werewolves alike, especially having them civilly in the same place, for the same reason once again. Jacob and I then departed for our second honeymoon in two weeks, celebrating our love in Europe.

Another gift from my stacked family was a beautiful house near the boundary line for Jacob and I. It reminded me of my mother's old home. The house is two stories, surrounded by glorious green foliage, close to the highway, and right between my family and Jacob's. Jacob gaped like a fish as my mother uncovered his eyes while they all yelled "SURPRISE" to Jacob and I. Of course, it was completely furnished. The décor was a mix of Quileute tribal essence and the open paleness preferred by my family. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper had installed a game room for Jacob, and I had a whole room that was my closet, thanks to Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie.

I'm bored without Jacob here. He's working a construction job around Port Angeles to bring in money. Being a werewolf really doesn't pay well. I've been helping as a receptionist for Aunt Alice's newest venture, "Awe-inspiring Weddings by Alice". Sometimes, I make more than Jacob!

I called Aunt Alice around nine this cold December morning to tell her I wouldn't be in today to work on the invitations for Leah's wedding. She huffed and sighed and mumbled about seeing it coming. She told me to eat some soup and to watch some soap operas and wait for Jacob to pamper me. I laid on the daybed in 'the dark room', my father had coined it. It was painted a dark crimson, with blackout shades adored with lacy accents. Jacob called it 'the sexy room.' I called it my room. I stared at the television, not watching or hearing it, concentrating on the awful pain in my stomach.

My phone rang. I yanked it up, reading the name "Aunt Alice" off of the screen.

"Hello?" I breathed, my mouth salivating disgustingly, my stomach threatening to revolt against me at any moment. I clutched the fabric of my shirt as to keep the sickness there. My breathing increased and my aunt sounded so far away though the phone was pressed to my ear.

"Nessie? Nessie! Are you okay? I'm leaving the office now. I'm stopping by the store and I'll be there in ten minutes." She chirped quickly.

"Aunt Alice, I'm fine. I'm just not feeling well is all." I whispered lazily. "Jacob will be home in a few hours. I can make it. I can call Mom or Aunt Rosalie if I don't think I can handle it. You don't have to leave."

"Already on my way. See you." She effectively cut off my feeble attempt of reasoning. I thought about what she had said. Why was she going to the store? What could she possibly need? I couldn't think clearly as I sprinted for the bathroom and bent over the toilet for the first time in thirteen years of life. I groaned. "So, this is puking. Huh. Gross."

I flushed the toilet and pressed a damp washcloth against my reddened face. I heard Aunt Alice's Porsche and shuffled slowly back to the dark room. As soon as I laid down, I jumped to see Aunt Alice standing right in front of me, bag in her hands.

"What is that?" I questioned nervously. Aunt Alice was beaming. Grinning from ear to ear like the Cheshire Cat. I tilted my head and furrowed my eyebrows, trying to decipher the psychotic look on her face. I'm sick. What is she so ecstatic about? My jaw dropped.

"What did you see? Don't lie to me." I panicked, my breath coming in strangled gasps.

She slowly lifted the small box out of the bag and smiled sheepishly, "I see you with a big tummy." She said childishly. Everything became black.

* * *

I impatiently tapped my foot, glancing at the three small tests resting on the brim of the sink, hearing Aunt Alice's tiny footsteps straightening my already tidy home.

"Shouldn't we call my Mom? Or Aunt Rosalie? Even maybe Nana Esme?" I quietly tried to reason, talking to calm my frayed nerves.

"Three minutes is up. They should be done. And no, don't you want to have fun with the surprise?" Aunt Alice called from the small library room around the corner.

I ground my teeth, holding on to dear life to the edge of the bathtub where I sat. I was immobile. I couldn't bring myself to get up and see what those little tests had to say. I growled slightly under my breath, "I hate surprises."

"Not as much as your Mom! Now, get up and tell me what they say!" She commanded, her small skirt swishing as she made her entrance into the doorway. I took a deep breath and heaved myself from the ledge. I stood in front of the mirror, looking at myself before looking down at the microscopic screens that would change my life. Pregnant. Pregnant. Pregnant.

Aunt Alice joined my reflection as she hugged my shoulders tightly. I looked up at the pixie and the girl with the sickly flushed face which wore a small smile. "I'm only thirteen."

Aunt Alice's laugh filled the room. "Renesmee, you have never been thirteen. Congratulations, Mommy! I can't wait to decorate the baby's room and go shopping! Oh, your mother is going to be so excited. And Esme? Can you imagine her face?" she went on and on, giggling and speculating as she saw brief glimpses of the future.

Abruptly, her ringing laughter ceased. Her eyes were empty. She was not here with me. I felt like I was being mummified, wrapped tighter and tighter, frightened by her sudden change. She sounded far away as I heard the words "Oh, no. What's wrong?" slid from her lips.

I grabbed her shoulders, yelling, frantic. My mood of nervous happiness was now a frightened anxiety attack. "Aunt Alice! Aunt Alice, what is wrong?"

"Bella. Rosalie. Esme. I can't see any of them!" she peaked. "We have to go to the house, Nessie. Now."

She sprinted from the room as I looked at the terrified girl in the reflection.

Pregnant and alone. My mom. My aunt. My grandmother.

What has happened?

"Renesmee! Now!" Aunt Alice screeched. I wheeled from the bathroom, numb. Afraid of what I was going to face. Oh, no. Oh, no. What has happened to my mother?

* * *

**What happened to Bella, Rosalie, and Esme?**

**What do you think of Nessie's pregnancy?**

**Possible baby names? **

**Chapter Four up soon. Hopefully I'll have some awesome reviews so I know where you guys want me to take Celestial Serenade!**


	5. Theories

**Stephenie Meyer owns Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jacob, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Seth.**

**ScuraRose owns her words, original characters, and a wicked case of severe sunburn.**

**

* * *

Chapter Four – "Theories" (Renesmee)**

I argued, futilely, that it would be easier to run. However, in my newfound condition, Aunt Alice pushed me into the Porsche gently, her face smeared with a mask of frightful concern. She banked the yellow sports car to one hundred and twenty miles an hour, weaving through the highway. I closed my eyes due to my dizziness and held on for dear life, praying quietly.

"How did you see that I was pregnant?" I asked, whispering quietly in a sad attempt to ease my anxiety. Aunt Alice had discovered a loophole years ago, seeing my future from my parent's point of view. I was hoping she would say Mom.

"I saw you very pregnant, standing with Jasper and Jake. Jake had his arm around you. You all looked relatively happy, but Jasper seemed worried. That's why I went to pick up the pregnancy tests just to be sure." She explained. "I figure it was from your Dad's point of view."

I sighed loudly, frustrated as ever. My heart felt like it was being crushed in my chest. My worry spilled out in my silent tears. I grappled with the words. "What about Mom?"

"Nessie, I can't see her… or Rosalie, or Esme. I'm just as worried as you. Maybe Carlisle will know." She reasoned. Just then, we were winding up the serpentine drive to where I grew up. I saw Dad, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, and Papa Carlisle on the porch… they were waiting for us.

I sprang from the car, charging towards my Dad. "Daddy, what's wrong with Mom?" my voice was toned with hysterics. My tears were flowing freely down my cheeks, seeing their lost expressions. Something was very wrong.

My Dad took me tightly in his arms. "I don't know, baby. I don't know." His voice sounded strangled. Uncle Emmett was concealing his face with one big hand, hiding his severe emotions. Papa Carlisle was quiet, hugging Aunt Alice briefly before she embraced Uncle Jasper solemnly. Dad took my face in his hands and looked very straight into my eyes.

"Renesmee, this may scare you. We don't know what is wrong, but we will figure it out. They seem to be sleeping, but will not wake. But we are absolutely sure that they are not dead. They are still breathing." His voice shook unevenly, taking my hand in his and walking through the front door.

There, in the living room, on three hospital beds, were my Mom, Aunt Rosalie, and Nana Esme. I rushed over to my Mom, taking her hand. "Mommy. It's Nessie. I'm here. Mom, please wake up. I need you." I struggled with the words, looking at my mother's peaceful face. She was breathing. Her nostrils flared slightly and her chest rose minutely. A hint of relief touched me momentarily.

"How long have they been like this? I can't see any of them." Aunt Alice asked Papa Carlisle. He was holding Nana Esme's hand, watching Uncle Emmett brush his fingers through Aunt Rosalie's golden locks. Dad had his fingers interlaced in Mom's other hand, staring at her face.

"Only for about twenty minutes. But the spontaneity of it and it affecting all three of them simultaneously is what worries me the most. It seems to be akin to a coma. They are there, but they cannot react. It's like a change happened in them, but it didn't affect us. Wonder why it didn't affect you or Renesmee? Something happened, but I can't figure out what." Papa Carlisle speculated.

I tried to think like a doctor, like Papa Carlisle. However, we were dealing with the only species that really didn't need a doctor. My brain raked over the facts. Twenty minutes. All three of them at once. They are alive. Something changed. Wait.

I thought… a change. There was a change. I am pregnant. I found out about twenty minutes ago. I am Bella and Edward's biological daughter. Edward is Carlisle's creation, as is Rosalie and Esme. Carlisle's venom ran through all of our veins. This coma-like state wasn't affecting the men or Aunt Alice. My pregnancy must have triggered it. Can I tell my Father before I tell my husband, Jacob?

I reached out to touch Aunt Alice's face to show her what I just thought. "_Can it be?_"

Her strident gasp made everyone look up at her distant gaze. I felt my Dad's eyes boring into my face, not Aunt Alice's. He had listened to my private theorization. He knew.

"Carlisle. If a descendant of a vampire somehow managed to become pregnant, could the change of the pregnancy affect those of the same venom line?" Dad asked, pulling his gaze from me to my mother's torso.

"Hmm. Like if Renesmee became pregnant, could it affect Bella, Rosalie, and Esme?" Papa Carlisle inquired, looking back and forth from my Dad and me. "Since we do not know for sure, it could be a definite possibility. Bella moreso than the others but…" Papa Carlisle trailed off. All eyes were on me.

I stood. I shook. I took a deep breath.

"Yes. I am pregnant." I announced. "I just found out only twenty minutes ago. This is all my fault." I wallowed in my guilt, closing my eyes, waiting for the backlash to hit me.

I felt Uncle Emmett's silent levity, as well as Uncle Jasper soothing my body of my worry.

"Congratulations, Renesmee. You're going to be a wonderful Mom." It took me a moment to process those words and who said them. Dad. "Thank you for being honest with us. Now, we can do what we can to help your Mom, Aunt, and Grandmother."

I was swallowed by hugs. I touched my Dad's face carefully. "_You're not mad?_" He smiled gently, and touched my face. "_Not at all. Why would I be angry? I am elated for you and Jacob. I am ecstatic to be a grandfather. I never thought in a million years I'd be a father, let alone a grandfather. We had no idea that your pregnancy would affect your Mother. We will figure it out. She'll be fine, Nessie. She'll be so happy to hear she's going to have grandbabies. Did you tell Jacob yet?"_

I sighed. "_No. As soon as I found out, Aunt Alice lost Mom, Aunt Rosalie, and Nana Esme and we came here. Jacob will probably be worried. You promise they'll be okay?_"

He nodded slowly. "_It's merely a glitch in the system, Renesmee. It has to be. Maybe it's a bloodline shock that affected the women. We don't know. They're alive. We'll have to see when the wake up. I'm sure they will. I love you, princess._" He hugged me tightly and walked to the glass windows.

He held the phone to his ear. I overheard a bit of his conversation. "Brandi Ann, it's Edward. Could you please get a hold of Seth to tell Jacob to come straight to the big house? It's very important. Yes, yes. Well, we're not sure yet. We will let you all know. Okay. Thank you."

As soon as he closed the cell phone, I heard a gasp and a yell from Aunt Alice. "Bella!"

We all looked at Aunt Alice, whose eyes were transfixed on my Mom, whose eyelids were fluttering. Our eyes followed hers. Dad flashed to her side. "Bella, love. Bella. Bella. Can you hear me?"

I stood on the other side of my Mom's hospital bed. I heard my Mom groan. "Edward? Nessie? " She whispered. "Mom." I said as I rubbed her hand.

"I'm here, love. So is Renesmee, Alice, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper." My Dad crooned to Mom. "Are you alright?"

Mom nodded. Her eyes still remained closed, like the light hurt them. "I feel weird. Very weird."

"What do you mean?" Dad asked as he placed his hand on her head. He gasped. "Bella, you're warm!"

Papa Carlisle rushed over and felt her forehead. "She is. Vampires cannot run fevers!" he spoke, clearly more panicked.

Mom said "What? What's wrong?" She opened her eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes.

Dad and Papa Carlisle looked at her and then at each other.

"What has happened?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**What are your "_Theories_"?**

**This was written in about an hour.**

**Please R/R. This is my first fanfiction and I'd love for this to be a great experience, but I need your help!**

**Thanks to those who have favorited/subscribed to Celestial Serenade! Leave me some *creative* critiques!**

**Chapter Five soon, I hope! Thanks all. ~ScuraRose**


	6. Metamorphosis

**Stephenie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all that Jazz.. (yup, Jasper, too)**

**

* * *

Chapter Five – "Metamorphosis" (Bella)**

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't open my eyes. I was paralyzed. It was just like the burning, without the excruciating pain. What could be happening? I heard hushed whispers so I knew I wasn't alone. Edward would find out what happened. I fought harder to open my eyes. I heard a gasp.

"Bella!" Alice shouted. I heard the swift footsteps and felt my hands being occupied by others. I felt oddly weak, trying to reach towards the voices, but I couldn't.

"Bella, love. Bella. Bella. Can you hear me?" Edward whispered gently to me. My champion was with me and I was soothed. The one hand was his. The other hand was much warmer. My Renesmee was here by my side. My beautiful baby. "Edward? Nessie?" I croaked in a harsh tone. Nessie's warm skin brushing my hand lovingly encouraged me to try harder to open my eyes. The attempt exhausted me as I heard Edward speak again.

"I'm here, love. So is Renesmee, Alice, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper. Are you alright?" He breathed softly. I wanted to leap up and take him in my arms but I felt so frail. I kept struggling to open my eyes to look at my adoring family and reassure them I was okay, even though I wasn't even sure if I was. I felt a brief flash of light slide past my eyelashes and I winced and shut my eyes tightly.

"I feel weird. Very weird." I replied earnestly. Weird wouldn't cover it. I felt like gelatin. I felt breakable. I felt like my body was rearranging its' organs on its' own. Can vampires faint? I felt faint, dizzy almost.

"What do you mean?" He murmured as I felt his hand leave my own and laid it against my temple. I felt his hand jerk away and my body felt squeamish with alarm. He gasped, "Bella! You're warm!" I was confused at his words. I'm a vampire, constantly cold as ice. Another hand on my forehead followed by another quiet gasp.

"She is. Vampires cannot run fevers!" Carlisle said quickly, obviously filled with worry. My brain couldn't compute. How can I be warm? Blood hasn't run through my veins in thirteen years! Something was not right. I struggled against the light to open my eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" I said, panicking slightly. My eyes flared open, revealing my entire family around me. The light made my eyes ache. I saw everybody staring at me, then at Edward and Carlisle. "What has happened?" I gasped.

Edward's hands methodically moved to my stomach and pulled up my shirt.

"Edward! What are you doing?" I yelped. Everybody was silent. Renesmee's mouth gaped.

"Can it be?" Carlisle spoke in a hushed whisper. "Rosalie and Esme, as well, then?"

"Can somebody please tell me what's wrong?" I screamed. I felt a nudge.

Not from a hand. Not from my family. Inside me. Just like Renesmee.

I shot up, pulling my shirt up more. Lo and behold, there was a little raised sphere on my stomach.

"Wait? What? No! I can't be! I'm a vampire! I cannot change! I made a permanent change thirteen years ago after I had Renesmee!" I was hyperventilating. I felt dizzied. I tore my gaze off of the obvious bulge. Edward had a small crooked smile adorning his lips. Nessie was grinning wildly, as was Alice. Jasper and Emmett had small smirks themselves. Carlisle sighed, and broke into a gentle smile.

"It seems so, Bella. There was a change in the venom line that affected you, Rosalie, and Esme. I think you all have a case of vampiric pregnancy." He elated.

"But… how? We cannot change. We traded this in. Rosalie would have done this years ago." I asked abrasively.

"If she had known it was possible." Emmett interjected. "But obviously, this little one has made more possible for us than we could ever have imagined." He beamed at my daughter, rubbing her arm. Her huge grin became immediately sheepish and I got curious.

"Renesmee? Why Renesmee?" I questioned, seeing the growing smirk on Emmett's face. Edward nodded at Nessie and she took my hand.

"Mom, it's all my fault. I wouldn't have if I had known." She whispered in a quiet voice.

"Wouldn't have done what, Nessie?" I asked, my eyes trained on her angelic face.

"Mom, you're going to be a grandmother." She giggled quietly. I stared at her, then at Edward, then at Alice, then back at Nessie.

"Bella's going to be a grandmother?" I heard a gruff voice coming from the glass walls. My head spun. My daughter is pregnant. I'm pregnant. That's what Carlisle meant. My eyes lit up, thinking about what I was just told.

"Jacob!" Renesmee sang and she flung herself into his arms. "So if Bella's going to be a grandmother, does that mean I'm going to be a daddy?" Jacob asked pensively.

Nessie nodded like crazy. "You weren't supposed to find out this way. You ruined your surprise." Nessie said as she frowned. "Don't frown! What a happy day!" Jacob gleamed as he lifted up his wife and spun her in the air. "We're going to have a baby, Nessie!" He laughed his throaty chuckle which made us all laugh quietly.

"Congratulations Renesmee and Jacob! I'm so happy for you two." I enthused at my daughter and her husband. I looked around the room, seeing the lovebirds smiling at each other. I noticed that Rosalie and Esme were in hospital beds, lined up. I then realized that I, too, was in a hospital bed.

"Carlisle, what happened?" I asked curiously.

"Well, all three of you passed out at the same time. You wouldn't wake but you were breathing. We were concerned. Nessie and Alice came shortly thereafter. Alice was concerned because she had lost your futures. After Nessie told us her news, it all clicked. The change in Renesmee must have affected the ladies I created. Even though Edward had created you, my venom is in his. So, congratulations to you and Edward as well, Bella!" Carlisle delighted.

"Whoa. What? What's up with Bella?" Jacob asked cautiously.

"Bella and I are going to have another child. As is Emmett and Rosalie, and Carlisle and Esme." Edward explained. "It makes perfect sense really. Renesmee's pregnancy must have enabled some lost glitch in the vampiric bloodline, because Bella is obviously pregnant again. Look, her eyes. They're no longer golden."

Jacob looked at me closer and shook his head. "That's crazy. Vampires can't get pregnant. You guys can't change! But, her eyes… Nessie's eyes. Her belly. I can't deny it. This is what I saw thirteen years ago. But, still, you can't change, Bella."

"But Nessie can, and apparently, her changes affect us all." I told Jacob while rubbing my stomach, which was a bit softer than my vampire skin. It felt more like Nessie's skin. I pressed my eyes together, trying to create tears. It worked.

"Bella! What's wrong? Are you in pain?" Edward asked urgently. I laughed gently, "No, sweetheart. It seems that my body has taken traits of Renesmee. Like my skin is warmer and softer like hers, not as hard as yours. I can cry. I'm hungry, I suppose. Still thirsty, of course. The burn hasn't faded. But, I don't think my body would reject food." I speculated.

"Interesting. We would have never known this in a million years. Our family is one of a kind. Truly now, as three women who have been vampires for a length of time have undertaken a bodily change, triggered by Renesmee, and have become pregnant. Their bodies can now accommodate a growing fetus. How? I will never be able to figure that out. I can't smell your blood, so I can't figure out the logistics of it, Bella." Carlisle theorized while anxiously waiting for his Esme to awaken. "It also figures why Alice lost your future. You're experiencing something that she hasn't."

A smile lit my face. I felt like it lit up the entire room with my exuberant joy and happiness. I have been a vampire for thirteen years and somehow I'm now blessed with another chance of motherhood? Edward will be over one-hundred and twenty years old and experiencing fatherhood for a second time? Renesmee will have a sibling? Charlie, Sue, Renee, and Phil will have another grandchild to spoil? Their first great-grandchild to spoil? My daughter would so soon know the trials and triumphs of raising a child, just as I had? Jacob Black would be a daddy? Esme finally holding the baby she had vied for so long? Rosalie looking into the eyes of her child and truly knowing what happiness is?

What kind of magic has my Nessie bewitched us with? I couldn't wrap my head around it. Her change became our change and our change gave us a chance at what we had once permanently lost. The Cullen family was growing. Our family tree branched out in awkward shapes that shouldn't be there. In this metamorphosis, we would all become whole again.

* * *

**I know.. I know... vampires can't get pregnant. Stephenie said it herself. But - in MY world, they can, because of Nessie!**

**Celestial Serenade Chapter Six heading down the pike soon! R/R! -Scura**


End file.
